


Are You Alive?

by RestlessCancer



Series: Songstuck (Parodies of actual songs) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/RestlessCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a thing. I made a parody of flyleaf's All Around Me. It's done from Dave's point view and covers his feelings for John at the time that he's supposed to be missing. </p>
<p>Inspired by the thousands of tumblr posts I have seen on my dash recently depicting Dave holding old selfie photos when John appears out of nowhere, says hi and disappears before anything else can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Alive?

My eyes are wet and burning  
My thoughts are constantly churning  
My eyes are searching for the match  
To images that will fade to ash

I feel you on my fingertips  
My cape dances beside my hips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning, because I'm not seeing you

Are you alive?  
Are you alive?

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring what this hint's revealing

My hands throw your picture above me  
And I swear you whispered you love me  
And I begin to awake  
Into an empty place

The music makes me sway  
The sprites singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

Are you alive?  
Are you alive?

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring what this hint's revealing

And so I cry  
Tell me what is right?  
And I see you

Are you alive?  
Cause I'm alive  
Are you alive?

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring what this hint's revealing

Take my body, I give it to you  
Now you own me, all I am  
I beg you to never leave me  
I believe you, I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring what this hint's revealing


End file.
